The Citadel
by dreambigwh11
Summary: Trial chapter, read and review please! If you want more, you'll get it. Civil war torn modern japan, tentatively Hinata/Naruto.


**THE CITADEL**

**CHAPTER ONE:  
SUBJECT ZERO  
**

* * *

December 22nd, 2019. I don't know how long I've been in this piss poor hell hole, but it's been long enough that it's almost become comfortable. "Home" in a messed up way. Why did I end up in here? Alive? Well, that's an interesting question.

I have _no _idea.

All I know is my name is Hinata Hyuuga. I was born in a small prefecture outside Tokyo to my mother, Hana Hyuuga - deceased. Father Hiashi Hyuuga - public enemy number one.

Five years ago, a civil war broke out. A coup was attempted by a man named Han of the Salamander and his brutal, vicious organization by the name of Akatsuki. Han, a bitter old man who lost his entire family in the bombing of Nagasaki, never forgot what happened that day, and vowed revenge in his parents name against the American regime.

So, in comes June 9th, the year of our lord 2014. After a press conference between prime minister Abe and the president, at the time of the incident, Barack Obama. Seeing the _perfect_ opportunity to exact his "revenge" against the country that ripped his family apart at the young age of six. I remember that day very clearly.

**_flashback _**

_"The Japanese-American alliance only grows stronger and stronger by the day" the TV basically screamed at me, in my spot in the kitchen, from all the way in the living room. My dad is absolutely glued to the television set, watching closely as PM Abe made pleasantries with President Obama._

_"Of course it is, why wouldn't it?" my dad hollered back, sometimes it's hard to tell what side he's on. In this case it seemed like he was more angry that it was rather than not. ever since he lost his job with the military as a part of the organization that was in charge of securing the prime ministers safety, things have been...odd, to say the least._

_He was never really allowed to talk about work, for obvious reasons, more than likely he wouldn't specifically to make sure we wouldn't become a target for terrorists. Noble. Caring. That's dad. Or, was. An incident happened in the winter, and mom is the only one who knows even a general idea of what happened, but me and my sister, Hanabi, are kept in the dark._

_Pre-unemployed dad was very pro government. He looked up to prime minister Abe. Idolized him as a strong, fearless leader. You'd be hard pressed to ever hear him say a negative word about the man that leads this country to greatness, or so I'm told._

_Post-unemployed dad is not the same. He still never outwardly opposes Abe, but, well..._

_"What was I thinking..." yeah. He seems like he regrets his decision, twenty years ago, to enter into the field of government security. Stress? No doubt about it. You try protecting _your _leader and tell me it isn't stressful. Go ahead, I'm waiting._

_Mom, through everything and as always, persevered and stood firm. She helped pick his spirits up, but today nothing was working. Sake, his favorite food, nothing. "Mom!" I yelled out, as my mother swept in, smiling at me dearly._

_"Yes sweetie?" She asked, taking a look at my laptop and knowing what I needed. "Ah, gotcha!" She knows I'm not the best spell checker ever. School sucks but what else is new._

_About halfway through her work she stopped cold in her tracks, as a chill went down our spines._

_Dad was staring deeply into the television, jaw halfway ajar in shock, as he yelled out loudly "Son of a bitch, they're gonna get him!". Get who?_

_Without skipping a beat, he jumped up and ran down into the cellar, throwing on his gear he formerly wore, but he didn't get the chance to even explain or make a move when we hear a loud rumble. Commotion came from the TV as he froze at the front door and muttered the last words I'd ever hear him say. _

_"It's too late..."_

**_flashback end _**

With that the front door was kicked in, and my dad seemingly gave up into the attackers grasps. They bound me, my mom and my sister and threw us into the back of a van, separate from him. I never saw my family after that, all I know is she died fighting for my sister, who ended up escaping and most likely got integrated into a pro-Abe or pro-Han faction.

Akatsuki members swarmed the press conference, capturing Abe and managing to hold him hostage as well as president Obama, who sadly did not make it out alive. Lovely. And now we have a war. Yet of all the prisoners that have came and gone I'm still here, treated like a queen compared to some of the unfortunate souls.

Eventually the military recaptured Abe and thus began the shit show. America, rightly pissed, wanted to declare war.

NATO said no. It wasn't Japan attacking, it was a terrorist group.

America launched a ton of bombs against camps, anyways, hitting everyone from Akatsuki, military and civilians.

Japan was pissed but did not declare war, we had a Han to handle.

America was told to recoup their losses and chill out, barred from intervening into this situation.

Then NATO...did nothing.

Bloody fighting followed soon, with a surprisingly large amount of Japanese citizens joining Han's side, vowing to topple the entire country of America after they seized the assets and military needed to even attempt this.

And yet I'm still here. Eight hundred thousand civilian deaths, one million deaths on each side and a split on control of the country, with Tokyo swapping hands every other week.

And yet, I'm here. Every now and then they draw blood, take hair samples, other weird things like that, but what choice do I have? All my questions have been met with silence, and any resisting was met with sedation and a probationary-esque period. But still, I'm well fed and not abused, tortured or beat.

So why me? I can't wrap my brain around why _I _am so important. Am I a sleeper agent? Used for cloning into a massive Hina-army? So many unanswered questions.

But that was all about to change, apparently.

See, they put me in the impenetrable "citadel" prison on Han's side of north Tokyo. Which garnered more interest from me. Any attack on this place was met with swift and utter annihilation. Imagine my shock when the lights in my twenty by twenty cell went out with the emergency red amber coming out. Shouting, screaming, gunshots, explosions, all these things rattled the prison. Am I being rescued, or killed?

Whatever the outcome it has to be better than being stuck in here for the rest of my life. My twenty year short life. After hearing all sorts of horrifying things here, the sound of the battle was...calming? Four hours passed and it came to a quiet halt, the winners gathering outside my eighteen inch thick steel cell door. Voices came out as muffles, and they fiddled around with the locking mechanism for a little bit.

So the winners weren't Akatsuki. Nice. I think. I hope.

And then the lock beeped, and my heart fluttered as I was met with the sight of the victors of the battle. My freedom givers.

A bright blonde haired man wearing what must have been a special ops getup, flashed a smile at me before loudly declaring.

"Well, well, well. Hinata Hyuuga, correct?" I nodded. "Naruto Uzumaki, sergeant of the twenty second special operations division, here to retrieve and debrief you, can I count on you coming willingly?".

What was I supposed to say?

"...well, fucking took long enough!"

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE_**

This is a trial run of delving into a alternate war torn universe and I am indifferent about it, but I figured I'd post it up on here and get some feedback on if I should continue to develop this story a little bit more and dive into this idea more or not. If it sucks, well, lemme know. Anything you like? Let me know.

I hope y'all enjoyed \m/


End file.
